Play At Your Own Risk
by I Admit I'm A Disney Whore
Summary: WhoLock: Snowed in at 221B, no way to get to the TARDIS, what's a group of friends to do? Break out the Uno cards... ONESHOT


221B was too silent for Amy. It was a Saturday night and they were all stuck inside the flat due to a snow storm. The Doctor couldn't get to his TARDIS and no one was coming in, or out. John and Sherlock finished the case they were working on and now they were all bored out of their minds. They all were sitting around in the living room with the soft sound of music in the background and the fire roaring.

Amy lay on the couch across Sherlock. Her head rested on the arm rest and she was snuggled up on top of Sherlock as he read a book. John sat in his chair, nose in a magazine and the Doctor was fidgeting across from John in Sherlock's chair.

Bored, Amy let out a deep sigh, "Boring."

"Good god," the Doctor said next, "You're turning into Sherlock."

Sherlock smirked, not even looking up from his book. John smiled and asked, "Do you suppose we do something… else?"

"Yes! Anything that's not sitting here!" she exclaimed.

"Well, we can't get to the TARDIS so traveling is out of the question," the Doctor reminded.

"We could play a game," Amy suggested with a smile.

"NO!" John and the Doctor shouted in unison.

"What? Why not?" Amy asked, even more confused than normal.

John pointed to Sherlock, "He doesn't play well with others."

"It's not _my_ fault that the instructions are wrong," Sherlock said, unamused.

"Do you ever wonder why there are game boards knifed to the wall?" John asked, "Cluedo…"

"We don't have to play a game game like that," she stood and walked into her and Sherlock's room. She reemerged with a deck of cards in hand, "We can play this."

The Doctor lit up, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup," she smiled.

"Yes!" he jumped out of the chair and over to her.

"What is it?" John asked with a smile.

"Uno," Amy and the Doctor said in unison.

"Brilliant!" John exclaimed, snapping his book shut, "Deal me in."

"What's…Uno?" Sherlock asked, intrigued.

"You've never played?" John asked him.

He shook his head no.

"Well get over here then," Amy exclaimed.

Sherlock shut his book and set it on the coffee table before walking into the kitchen where they were setting up the cards. The Doctor took the cards and went back into the living room and flopped down on the floor.

"There's more room down here," he smiled, "and so no one falls out of a chair."

"Good call," Amy laughed as she seated herself next to the Doctor.

John sat down next to the Doctor and Amy pulled Sherlock down next to her and John. The Doctor began to shuffle the cards.

"Do you know how to play, at all?" Amy asked Sherlock.

"No," he said plainly.

"Ok, so we each get a fixed amount of cards," John began to explain, "Then when we all have our cards we pull the one off the top of the deck to see the starting card. Now let's say it's a blue seven. Then we start putting down blue cards or cards that have that number. That's how the colour of the cards changes."

"But if it's a trick card, we put that back in the deck," Amy continued, "There are three-"

"Four," the Doctor corrected.

"Right, four types of trick cards. Skips, reverses, wilds and draws. Skips are self explanatory. If John puts down a skip card and the Doctor is after him, it'd skip the Doctor's turn and I would go. Reverses are self explanatory as well. If the Doctor put down a reverse and John would normally be after him and I was before him, John would miss his right away turn and I'd go again and it'd just reverse the order of the cards."

"Then there are wilds. Wilds are when, let's say that the card colour is blue, you put down the wild and change it to… green or yellow," John said then, "And draws. There are two types of draws. Draw twos and fours. Draw two's are usually with a fixed colour. The draw fours work with a wild. Whoever put it down decides the colour of the cards they're going to be using."

"Got it?" Amy smiled to Sherlock.

"I think so, yes," Sherlock nodded.

"Great!" Amy exclaimed, "Now, no alliances or screw overs. Wait two games until then."

"How many cards?" the Doctor asked.

"Ten," John said.

"I thought the number was seven?" Amy asked.

"Let's just do ten," John suggested.

"Ten cards sounds good."

The Doctor made four piles of cards and each of them took one. Amy arranged her cards by colour, as did John. The Doctor went by colour and had a separate area for trick cards. Sherlock on the other hand went by colour, number and tricks.

"Wait!" Amy exclaimed, "We should make this a bit more… interesting?"

"Explain," Sherlock suggested, intrigued by 'interesting'.

"Strip Uno. You lose a game; an article of clothing comes off."

"I'm in," John said, "Sounds interesting."

"Alright," Sherlock said next. Amy smirked to him.

"I guess," the Doctor said next.

"Everybody, shoes off. They don't count."

The shoes were off and the game had begun. John flipped the first card over and was a green two. The game had begun.

One by one the cards went down without a problem. Draw twos went down and they drew. A normal, calm game of Uno, nothing out of the ordinary. Amy was out first, then Sherlock, and then it was between John and the Doctor. Draws were thrown down and soon enough, the Doctor came out victorious against John.

"You lost, John," the Doctor smirked.

"Strip Uno," Amy reminded.

He stood with a smirk and casually took of his jeans. The Doctor burst into a laughing fit when he saw John's boxers. Ghostbuster boxers. Amy put a hand over her mouth to hide her giggles.

"Very… manly, John," Sherlock said trying desperately not to smirk.

He let out a fake laugh, "Ha-ha. I like this movie, so what?"

"Nothing against it…" the Doctor said trying to calm down.

"Oi, just shuffle the damn cards and play another round…" he crossed his arms over his chest after he folded up his jeans and put it behind him.

Amy took the cards and began to shuffle them up. The Doctor kept looking over at John's boxers.

"Stop staring, Doctor," John sighed, unamused.

Amy shuffled the cards and made four card piles of ten. The game soon began. Yellow card, yellow card, yellow card. Blue card, wild, red card. Draw four, yellow card, skip, skip, reverse. Sherlock was out first, followed by the Doctor, then John. Amy fell flat this game around.

"Ok, if anyone makes any noises, I'm pretty sure Sherlock will punch you in the face," she threatened.

Sherlock merely shrugged. He would if need be. She unbuttoned her flannel and merely tossed it behind her. It landed on Sherlock's chair. Amy still had a tank top underneath her flannel. She smiled and sat back down next to Sherlock. No one made any noises, and Sherlock didn't have to punch anyone in the face.

"Now," Amy smirked, "We're playing the _real _game now. No fluff, just pure hatred."

"Sounds great," John smirked, "Should be fun."

"Sherlock," Amy began, "This is where it get's very competitive. Lots of swears and insults are going to be flying around left and right. Don't take any of it seriously."

"Alright," he said simply,

"This game, pretty much ruins friendships," John added.

"Ah," he nodded.

"Let's go!" the Doctor demanded, quite impatiently.

John shuffled the cards and put them into the piles. The first card was flipped open, a green six. The game was going, a real game. Amy didn't hesitate, starting the game off with a green draw two to the Doctor.

She smirked devilishly to him and he simply smirked.

"You're starting early in the game, aren't you?" he smiled.

"But of course. Let's go, real game."

The Doctor cracked his neck to the side and put down a draw two. As did John on his turn, then Sherlock put down a draw four. Amy smiled to him and she put down a draw two. The Doctor let out a heavy sigh.

"Give me the bloody cards."

Amy smiled and counted out twelve cards to the raggedy man and it was John's turn. A blue draw two sat on top of the pile. John placed down a skip and went right to Amy. She smiled and used a blue reverse so Sherlock could put a skip down and skip John.

John glared at Sherlock and went right to the Doctor. He put down a blue two and Amy changed it to a yellow card.

"Damn," Sherlock muttered as he drew a card.

"Ha!" John laughed as he put down a draw four for the Doctor.

"Blimey!" Doctor exclaimed as he drew the four he was given, "What colour?"

"I'll say… green."

"To hell with you, John," Amy cursed to him as she drew a card.

Sherlock calmly put down a green and John used a reverse to go back to Sherlock. He put down another green card and went back to Amy.

"Damn!" she exclaimed as she drew another card. To her luck it was green and she placed it down as she stuck her tongue out at John, "Ha!"

The Doctor put down a draw two, followed by John who put down a draw two. Sherlock smirked and put down a draw four.

"Uno," he smirked smugly.

Amy turned as red as her hair, "DAMN!" she exclaimed drawing ten cards from the pile with anger.

"What colour, Sherlock?" the Doctor asked for Amy's sake.

"Whatever Amy wants," he smiled to her.

She glared in return, "Blue."

The Doctor laid down a blue reverse and went back to Amy. Without a word, she put down a blue three and went to Sherlock. He smirked and put down a wild card.

"Out."

"You're terrible!" Amy exclaimed, slapping his shoulder.

"What colour?" the Doctor asked.

"John, pick a colour."

"Yellow," he said placing down a yellow six.

"Blimey!" the Doctor sighed as he drew a card.

Amy placed down a yellow reverse and went back to the Doctor. He sighed and drew another card. John placed a yellow skip down and went back to the Doctor. He sighed again and Sherlock smiled. The Doctor drew another card. To his luck it was a blue skip and it went to Amy for her turn.

She placed down a blue seven and went to John. He put down a blue six.

"Uno," John smirked.

Amy got fired up again. She hoped the Doctor had a draw to put down to get John. She sighed and put down her only draw four. The Doctor smiled and put down a blue draw two. John looked at the cards and muttered a four letter swear word before he drew eight cards.

Amy's smile brightened up as she put down a blue five and looked at the two men, "Uno."

The Doctor drew a card to find out that his card was a green five. John put down a reverse and went back to the Doctor. He picked up a card and Amy put down her last wild card. She clapped happily.

"Yes!"

She then proceeded to lie down across Sherlock's lap. She casually lay across the floor, feet warming up near the fire. Sherlock brushed her hair back and kissed her forehead.

"Ok, enough with the lovey dovey crap," John snapped, "We're trying to play a game."

"John, you're going to loose," Amy said with a smirk.

"I am no."

"Yes you are," the Doctor said, "You're go."

John put down a red seven and the Doctor put down a red eight.

"Uno," he said with a smile.

"Bloody hell…" John muttered.

He put down his last red nine and the Doctor put down a blue nine. John sighed deeply and threw his cards down.

"Off with something, John," the Doctor smiled to the other doctor.

John sighed and took off his sweater, luckily he had an undershirt. He folded it up and put it on top of his jeans.

They continued to play the game until Sherlock and the Doctor had some clothes off. They were having a great time and just having fun with a simple child's game, even Sherlock was enjoying the game a little. Snow could bring people closer together… even if they are shouting abuse at each other and taking off clothes when they lost.

At around eleven at night, Mrs. Hudson walked up the stairs to 221B to see why the four were so incredibly loud. The sight she saw was horrific to the elder lady. Four grown adults playing strip Uno.

Loser John in just his boxers. The Doctor was down to pants and his bow tie. Amy didn't even have a shirt on, just a bra and her skirt. Sherlock was surprisingly the lucky winner with only his shirt and jacket off.

"What in heavens name are you four doing?" Mrs. Hudson asked, utterly appalled at the sight she was seeing.

"Strip Uno," they all muttered, like teenagers being caught sneaking out past curfew.

"The power of space and time and here you all are, sitting on the floor playing Uno," she put her hands on her hips.

"TARDIS is snowed in," the Doctor said, "We couldn't get to her."

"And no way were we playing a board game," John added, "Remember the Cluedo incident?"

"Ah, right," she looked over the four with a motherly look, "Well, try to keep it down now."

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson," they said in unison as they watched their landlady walk back down the stairs to her flat.

Once they heard the door close, they all burst into a fit of laugher. They were acting very immature since the cards came out. The game that ruins friendships, or so they thought. Should rename the game to 'the game that makes children out of adults'.

John stood and cracked his back, "Well, I've had enough with Uno tonight. I'm going to bed."

"Likewise!" the Doctor said next. He was set up in John's room, on the floor of course.

They gathered up their clothes and retreated to bed or the floor. Amy and Sherlock looked at each other then to the cards. Sherlock raised an eyebrow to Amy.

"Twenty each?"

"Speed round," Amy added.

"Deal?"

"You loose, we cuddle when we go to bed."

"You loose, you make tea in the morning."

After a moment of silence they nodded their deal. Sherlock shuffled the deck and dealt out the twenty cards. They were quick, going back and forth with skips and reverses and the colours changed ever so often. Amy was fast and didn't have to draw as much as Sherlock. He was getting nervous. He was going to loose.

Amy put down a draw four, followed by a draw two and a wild. She was out. Double fists went in the air.

"Victory!" she exclaimed with a laugh.

"Alright, aright," Sherlock said putting the cards in order once more and putting them back in the box, "We cuddle."

She jumped off the floor and grabbed her clothes sprawled across the room. Giggling, she retreated to the back of the flat to Sherlock's room where she readied for bed. Sherlock tossed the cards on the coffee table and grabbed his shirt and jacket off the floor before dulling the fire.

The fire was completely out in a mere minute or so. The coals were still burning red hot but it was out at least. Sherlock looked out the window at the snow covered street below. The snow at ceased to flurries. He turned and walked out of the living room, shutting off the lights as he retreated to bed himself.

Amy waited for him in bed, wearing his tee shirt as a nightgown. It was so large on her. She smiled to him as he entered. He rolled his eyes at her with a smile as he readied for bed. Dark blue sleep pants and no shirt. He shut off the light and climbed into bed next to Amy.

"I love you, Sherlock," she whispered to him as she snuggled against his bare chest.

He put his arm under her neck and held her closely, "As do I, Amelia."

She closed her eyes and hugged his chest, falling asleep quickly. For a few moments, Sherlock simply listened her breathing become more peaceful until she was fully asleep. Then, he fell asleep himself.

**(A/N: ok, I know from experiences that Uno can ruin friendships with swear words flying left and right. It's so fun though!**

**Anyway, sorry if this seemed to… I wanna say dialog heavy. I hope it was a good mix. This is the only good idea I've had in a while. **

**I'll be updating my actual stories later when I get ideas for them. My idea box has been empty for a while. This took about a week to finish! Don't worry, Chapter 5 of my SuperWhoLock story is about half way done or so. That should be up soon… uh yeah.**

**R and R and you guys rock!)**


End file.
